Trade System
Trade System is a new section in the game that introduces loot boxes that contain different items, and a marketplace for said boxes and their contents. Overview As users play the game, they may randomly receive a Loot Box at the end of a match. Users can only receive one loot box per week. These boxes require Keys to open them and get their content otherwise users may sell the boxes for and/or its exclusive items on the marketplace for cash points. Upon acquiring a loot box, it is placed inside the player's storage. When opening the boxes, keys must first be purchased by cash (priced very cheaply). Once the box is opened the user can either use the item inside or sell it on the market. Once the item is used by the player, it cannot be sold. Players dictate the price of all boxes and items sold on the market; usually based on their type, rarity, and if they are permanent or temporary. Take note that most items from loot boxes are VVIP Weapon Attachments. There is also purchase restriction depending on the user's rank. High rank users can trade more items all at once. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Russia' *'CF Indonesia' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Brazil' *'CF West' Exclusive Items Players may acquire different loot boxes that contain the following items: Loot Boxes= AK47_lenovo_lootbox.PNG|AK47-Gold (Lenovo) AK47_trumpet_box.png|AK47-Trumpet Itemicon_4356.PNG|Blue & Pink VFX (VVIP) ItemIcon_3487.png|Cat Rifle M4A1 Cat_Rifle_M4A1_MOS_box.png|Cat Rifle M4A1-SIA Desert_black_lootbox.PNG|Desert Eagle-Black Noel_killmark.png|Christmas Killmark Halloween_Killmark_box.png|Halloween Death/Candy Killmark Kukri_Beast_Silver_box.png|Kukri-Beast Silver Kriss_SV_Silver_box.png|Kriss Super V-Ares Silver Trade_BoxAlt.png|FOX Trade_BoxDolls.png|FOX/Chipao Doll Chinese_Doll_BOX.png|Chipao Noble Gold Doll Itemicon_4354.PNG|SIA GR Chibi Noble Gold Doll Green_VFX_Box.png|Green VFX (Noble Gold) Trade_BoxVFX.png|Green VFX (VVIP) M4A1_S_GS_material.png|M4A1-S G Spirit Green/Noble Gold/Red Materials Trade_BoxMP.png|Mileage Point Purple_VFX_box.png|Purple VFX (Noble Gold) Purple_VFX_box.png|Purple VFX (VVIP) SIA_Arch_Doll_box.png|Arch BL Figure/SIA GR Chibi Doll Switcher_BL_Chaos_Doll_Box.png|Switcher BL Figure/Chaos Doll Teddy_box.png|Teddy/Teddy Rabbit Doll Teddy_box_2.png|DJ Cat/Aqua Cat Doll Itemicon_4355.PNG|Nightmare Killmark ItemIcon_4403.png|Arch BL Chibi ItemIcon_4744.PNG|Pooung/Knit Pengu Doll ItemIcon_4837.png|10th Anniversary Killmark ItemIcon_4838.png|TRG-21-Noble Silver ItemIcon_4939.png|Shaman/Army Lesser Doll ItemIcon_BUSHY.png|Bushy Boar ItemIcon_REDGREEN_VFX.png|Red & Green VFX C4_BOX.png|C4-Renewal/C4-Renewal Red Dragon ItemIcon_5224.png|Punk Whitney/Summer Lea ItemIcon_5306.png|AK47-Knife Steel Empire N. Green/N. Gold/N. Red Materials SUMMERKILLMARK_BOX.png|Summer Killmark ItemIcon_5862.png|Enchantress ItemIcon_5864.png|C4-Desert Camo ItemIcon_6324.png|Orange & Purple ItemIcon_6337.png|Christmas 2 Killmark ItemIcon_6497.png|Lucky Mouse Doll ItemIcon_6518.png|Year of the Rat Killmark |-| Dolls= Decorative dolls that can be applied to any VVIP primary weapons! ItemIcon_4264.png|Aqua Cat ItemIcon_4997.png|Army Lesser ItemIcon_4402.png|Arch BL Chibi Trade_Arch.png|Arch BL Figure ARCH_GRAND_GR_DOLL.png|Arch Grand BL Chibi Bushy_Boar_Doll.png|Bushy Boar Bushy_Boar_Noble_Gold_Doll.png|Bushy Boar Noble Gold ItemIcon_ChaosDoll.png|Chaos Trade_Doll.png|Chipao Trade_ChineseGoldDoll.png|Chipao Noble Gold ItemIcon_4263.png|DJ Cat DREAD_DOLL.png|Dread Chibi Enchanctress_Doll.png|Enchantress Trade_FoxDoll.png|FOX BL Chibi Fox_CFS_Doll.png|FOX CFS ItemIcon_4591.png|Gamer Minji HERMES_BL_DOLL.png|Hermes BL Chibi ItemIcon_HulkDoll.png|Hulk Trade_DaturaDoll.png|JON GR Figure ItemIcon_4743.png|Knit Pengu Lucky_Mouse_Doll.png|Lucky Mouse Lucky_Mouse_Doll_Gold.png|Lucky Mouse Gold ItemIcon_MysteriousBoyDoll.png|Mysterious Boy Trade_Teddy.png|Poodle ItemIcon_4742.png|Pooung PUNK_WHITNEY.png|Punk Whitney Traded_TeddyRabbit.png|Retriever Bunny ItemIcon_4998.png|Shaman Trade_SIA.png|SIA GR Chibi Itemicon_4339.PNG|SIA GR Chibi Noble Gold ItemIcon_4401.png|Son Wukong SUMMER_LEA.png|Summer Lea ItemIcon_SwitcherDoll.png|Switcher BL Figure THE_FATES_BL_DOLL.png|The Fates BL Chibi WHITE_WOLF_BL_DOLL.png|White Wolf BL Chibi |-| Alternate Items= Change a specific character's hair, clothes colours or VVIP weapon skins and sound! Trade_FoxAlt.png|FOX-Sweet C4_RENEWAL.png|C4-Renewal C4_RENEWAL_RED_DRAGON.png|C4-Renewal Red Dragon C4_Renewal_Desert_camo.png|C4-Renewal Desert Camo CFS_2019_Alternative_Skin.png|CFS 2019 GOLDISH_SKIN_ICON.png|Goldish Alternate Skin LIMPID SKIN.png|Limpid Alternate Skin Noble_Silver_Skin.png|Noble Silver Alternate Skin Prime_Skin.png|Prime Alternate Skin Punk_Skin.png|Punk Alternate Skin Reality_Sound_Item.png|Reality Alternate Sound Runaways_Blue.png|Runaways-Blue |-| Visual Effects= Replace the colour of VVIP's various visual effects (eyes, lights, etc). Trade_BlueVFX.png|Blue (VVIP) Itemicon_VFX_BluePink.png|Blue & Pink (VVIP) Trade_GreenVFX.png|Green (VVIP) Trade_GreenVFX.png|Green (Noble Gold) ItemIcon_4440.png|Golden (Noble Gold) Trade_OrangePurple.png|Orange & Purple (VVIP) Trade_PurpleVFX.png|Purple (VVIP) Trade_PurpleVFX.png|Purple (Noble Gold) Itemicon_VFX_RedGreen.png|Red & Green (VVIP) NOTE: Blue VFX cannot be applied on VIPs with the same effect color, I.E. Blue VFX on Transformers weapons. |-| Exclusive Weapons= Some of these weapons can only be obtained through the Trade System, while Volcano weapons can be obtained from Battle Royale's Gold box and able to be traded as well. RIFLE AK-47-Gold Lenovo.png|AK47-Gold AK-47 Trumpet.png|AK47-Trumpet CatRifle M4A1.png|Cat Rifle M4A1 M4A1 Cat Rifle MOS.png|Cat Rifle M4A1-SIA DE BLACK.png|Desert Eagle-Black BAG KrissSuperV-JHP-Silver.png|Kriss Super V-Ares Silver Kukri_Beast_Silver.png|Kukri-Beast Silver QBU-09_Volcano.png|QBU-09-Volcano QBZ-03_Scope_Volcano.png|QBZ-03-Scope Volcano QBZ-03_Volcano.png|QBZ-03-Volcano QBZ-95_Silencer_Volcano.png|QBZ-95-S Volcano QBZ-95_Volcano.png|QBZ-95-Volcano RED_CHIAO_COP_357_DERRINGER.png|Red Chipao COP 357 Derringer ItemIcon_4399.png|SIA M4A1 Ultimatum_TMP_Eternal_Dragon.png|Ultimatum Steyr TMP SUBJECT ALPHA M37.png|Subject Alpha M37 Stakeout TRG-21_Noble_Silver.png|TRG-21-Noble Silver |-| Custom Killmarks= These killmarks can only be obtained through the Trade System! ItemIcon_3686.png|Halloween Candy ItemIcon_3687.png|Halloween Death ItemIcon_3774.png|Christmas Itemicon_4340.png|Nightmare ItemIcon_4839.png|10th Anniversary NEW_YEAR_KILLMARK.png|New Year SUMMER_KILLMARK.png|Summer ItemIcon_5969.png|CFS ItemIcon_6338.png|Christmas 2 ItemIcon_6519.png|Year of the Rat |-| Weapon Material= Materials to upgrade or combine to a weapon such as M4A1-S G Spirit's variants or AK47-Knife Steel Empire's variants! ItemIcon_5310.png|AK47-Knife Steel Empire Noble Gold Color ItemIcon_5312.png|AK47-Knife Steel Empire Noble Green Color ItemIcon_5311.png|AK47-Knife Steel Empire Noble Red Color ItemIcon_3768.png|M4A1-S G Spirit Green Color ItemIcon_3766.png|M4A1-S G Spirit Noble Gold Color ItemIcon_3767.png|M4A1-S G Spirit Red Color ItemIcon_5304.png|AK47-Knife Steel Empire Blueprint ItemIcon_3770.png|M4A1-S G Spirit Blueprint ItemIcon_5305.png|AK47-Knife Steel Empire Upgrade Kit ItemIcon_3771.png|M4A1-S G Spirit Upgrade Kit ItemIcon_4574.png|ZM Stone Gallery Trade Market= Trade Buy Menu.png|Trade System Buy Menu Trade Sell Menu.png|Trade System Sell Menu Trade Description Menu.png|Trade System Description Storage Trade Menu.png|Storage Trade Menu Loot Box Acquisition.png|Acquiring a Loot Box after a game of FFA |-| Trade Guide= Trade System 1.png|Acquire Trade System 2.png|Use Trade System 3.png|Sales Eligibility Trade System 4.png|Sales Method Trade System 5.png|Purchase |-| Killmark= Halloween1.png|Halloween Candy Halloween2.png|Halloween Death Christmas1.png|Christmas Nightmare_Killmark.png|Nightmare 10th_anniversary.png|10th Anniversary NewYear.png|New Year Summer_Killmark.png|Summer CFS_2019.png|CFS Christmas_Killmark.png|Christmas 2 Year_of_the_Rat_Killmark.png|Year of the Rat |-| VVIP Doll= VVIP Fox Doll.png|M4A1-S Transformers with VVIP Fox Doll attached Trivia * CF Vietnam is the only server that have Trade System's items before it comes. * Due to the ZP exploit, Z8 Games decided to remove this system in both CF West and CF Brazil. Category:CrossFire Category:System